


Slime

by ForgottenDream12



Series: The Worst STD Ever [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: You look beautiful even when covered in alien gunkPrompt: Slime





	Slime

It honestly came out of nowhere. They had been fighting this giant blob of something green when a beam of light seemed to come down from the sky and rushed straight for Iron Man whose iron had already been forcibly grounded since it was compromised by slime. That was something he really should fix. His eyes widened at seeing the beam came at him, but he was unable to take flight and it was too hard to walk in, rusted in the slime as it was, let alone run in.

Steve came at him just as suddenly. He threw his arm with the shield over Tony’s head as he hunkered down just in time for it to take the hit. They had a moment, a single moment, to look into each other’s eyes and think ‘oh shit’ before it happened. The light ran down from the shield and over his arm and the rest of his body until it transferred over to the armor from where he was touching Tony. Nothing seemed to happen until it reached that fucking slime though. It acted as a catalyst that prompted the light to swallow them whole.

It was a blinding light that engulfed everything but it was over in seconds. Steve blinked down at Tony and smiled as the face plate was raised. “You look beautiful even when covered in alien gunk.”

The brunet turned his nose up at him. “Even if you still look nice, you smell.” Steve laughed and went in for a kiss.


End file.
